


Ends of the Earth

by Kuhplat



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Waverly Earp, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhplat/pseuds/Kuhplat
Summary: She hates to admit it but she was caught off guard. That does not happen, ever. Slowly turning she sees the other wolf no more then 15 yards from her. Small, beautiful golden brown coat, and deep brown eyes that anyone can get lost in. Whoa! How the hell did she get the drop on me?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fic ever. 1) I'm a shitty speller 2) My grammar sucks balls 3) I don't really have a '3'... 
> 
> I wasn't going to post this because I kinda wanted to finish the story first or at the very least have the outline written down... weeeeellll, I have a tad bit of the outline down but I know where I want to take this story...kinda...sorta.
> 
> Personal note:
> 
> I've been having really bad anxiety and depression of late so reading and writing as helped a bit. I just want to say think you to the writers out there... reading your stories and getting into your world for just a little while and out of mine has helped. Thank you!!!

 

 _Rushing around this territory with the wind blowing through my hair… This, this is what makes living like this fun. Not everyone gets a chance to do this. It is lonely most days but this is what makes my day_ , Nicole thinks to herself. Beautiful lush greens of moss on the trees, the sound of rushing water from the crystal clear waterfall nearby, birds singing welcoming songs from the canopies of the trees surround her fully.  Hopefully she’ll be able to settle here permanently, if not, for a while. Nicole found a job working for the Purgatory Sheriffs Department as an officer. _Deputy Nicole Haught_ , she smiles to herself. _I like the way that sounds._

 

Purgatory was a small little town mostly made up of farmland located in the Ghost River Triangle. Nicole chose this town because it was far enough from the city but also gave her a chance to go see friends if she wanted. What she liked most about this town was that no one here knew her, she’d have a fresh start. She’s really hoping people give her a chance to prove she belongs here.  Almost always people, packs, see her as a threat even though she has always kept her cool. She does not let her Alpha control her even though others can sense she’s a strong one. She is more then just an Alpha. Sheriff Nedley saw beyond all that mumbojumbo of pack order and she was thankful for that. What he did see was a natural born leader. He even told her if she worked hard enough he could see her becoming Sheriff herself one day. 

 

Sliding to a stop she sniffs the air and catches the scent of Elk. Taking off in the direction, she really gets into the groove of the run, making sure she stretches her strides and is hitting the ground with as little sound as possible. Weaving in and out of trees she comes up on the herd fast and they aren’t even aware until she takes one of them down. She barrels into the biggest Elk, sinking her teeth into the neck for a quick and easy kill. The rest of the herd scatters quickly not wanting to be the next meal. She does feel bad but she’ll make sure no meat goes to waste. Nicole doesn’t normally like eating this way but when times are tough and you got little money, you do what you gotta do.

 

Pulling back to studying her kill and trying to decide where to start first, she hears a stick behind her snap. She freezes momentarily and sniffs, ears flatten, and hackles go up instantly. She starts to growl deep and low. She hates to admit it but she was caught off guard. That does not happen, ever. Slowly turning she sees the other wolf no more then 15 yards from her. Small, beautiful golden brown coat, and deep brown eyes that anyone can get lost in. _Whoa! How the hell did she get the drop on me?!_ Nicole is shocked because she was expecting a much bigger wolf. Trying to stay inconspicuous to what she’s doing, she takes another short sniff in and realizes this is an Omega. _What Omega in their right mind would be out here in the woods all by themselves?_ If she wasn’t shocked before she is definitely now. Still, she doesn’t know this wolf. 

 

Stomping her paw on the ground and lowering her ears once more she lets out a growl and shows a little teeth. The other wolf has been frozen since stepping on the twig and the warning Nicole just let out makes her jump a bit, not like she was scared, but like she was stuck in her thoughts and only realized that Nicole was waiting on her to move.

 

 _Interesting, most other wolves would have either summited by now or turn tail and run! Especially an Omega at that! This is very interesting._ One more time she lets out a low growl but is stopped short because not only is the other wolf moving toward her but is also waggling her butt? _What the? What is this girl doing? Doesn’t she realize this could be dangerous? I would never hurt her but I really hope she doesn’t make a habit out of doing this to other Alphas!_ The other wolf is still advancing on her and Nicole stays stock still because she so taken back at how she’s acting. When the brown wolf makes it to where Nicole is standing she stops for a fraction of a second, looks her in the eyes while still wiggling that cute little but of hers, and then all the sudden starts rubbing up against her.  Nicole started to smell the sweetest smell, it was almost like Calla Lilies and the fresh morning air right after the sun rises. _O.M.G, O.M.G., O.M.G! She’s scent marking me?!?!_

 

After a few passes on Nicole’s sides, the wolf rubbed right on Nicole’s face and under her muzzle. She then turned to face Nicole still wiggling and ‘booped’ her nose! Nicole scrunched up her nose at that. Things like this just never happen. The wolf then froze and stared straight into her eyes trying to convey something serious. She was unsure what the brown hair wolf wanted, but she's sure if she could look at herself right now she'd bet she looked super confused and possibly a little dopey with her jaw gaping open like it was.

 

Something then clicked with that stare, Nicole could feel it. It felt almost like a numb tingling feeling was going through her paws and ended resting right in her heart. It’s something she’s never felt before. 

 

“ ** _God, she smells amazing, like vanilla dipped doughnuts. And that red hair! I wish I knew who she was in town… I hope she’s staying here in town. Wynonna is NOT going to like this.”_**

 

 _Shit! What was that?_ ** _“…Wait can you hear me?”_** She waits a moment or two. _Hmm, guess not. Well, I’ve never heard of this happening. Man, what is going on? And why can’t she hear me? This is not normal, at all. This is sooo weirding me out._

 

 _“_ ** _Mmm, look at her! I could just spend all day look at that and…mmm,”_** she passes along Nicole’s side once more and loops back round to the front not finishing the spoken thought.

 

 _Whoa there!_ Nicole jumps and then notices the other wolf lets her tongue lull out to the side in a wolfy type smile.

 

 ** _“Ha, I bet she cute in human form too.”_** At that Nicole tilted her head to the side a bit.

 

Out of nowhere they hear a howl in the distance. Both turn their heads to the sound but Nicole has no idea whats going on until the thought passes through the other wolfs head. 

 

**_“Shit, Wynonna! She going to be so pissed at me, I knew I shouldn’t have gone off the land.”_ **

 

The wolf stares at Nicole for a few seconds longer and then passes under her muzzle once again. She lets out a small whine then runs off in the direction of the howl. 

 

Nicole just stood there not knowing what to make of everything. One thing is for sure, she was going to find out who that brown wolf was and who the hell this “Wynonna” was. One would lead to the other so she would do some snooping in the files tomorrow after she gets through her first day paper work.

 

Nicole makes a quick meal of her kill and heads off towards her house. She's so in thought she doesn’t even process her surroundings, like she’s on autopilot. Shifting back into her human form and walking through her door she realizes this. _Wow, Nicole. Get your gay head outta the damn gay sky! Yeah, she was cute but you don’t know her… not yet anyway,_ she smiles to herself.

 

Walking up the stairs to her bathroom she decides she’ll take a shower in the morning. The smell of the wolf lingers on her and has a calming effect she likes quit a bit. She does her nightly routine in the same haze from early. Putting on her PJs she knows that she’ll sleep well. Nicole hopped into bed and as soon as her head hits the pillow she drifts off to a wonderful dreamy sleep.

 

*****

 

“And just where have you been?! I told you to stay on the frickin’ land Waves,” Wynonna shouted.

 

Waverly had rightfully looked ashamed. “I…I’m sorry. I was sticking to the parameter, I swear! I just got lost in my head, you know?” 

 

_Keep cool Waves, maybe she won’t notice._

 

Wynonna walked closer, she was pissed but trying to keep her cool. “Look, Waverly, I set these rules not because I don’t trust you. I don’t trust the others,” she sighs. “If anything happened to you, your the only family I got left besides Gus, I would just die.” She raps her arms around her sister in a tight hug and inhales.

 

 _Oh, shitnoodles!_ Wynonna freezes and Waverly knows she smells the other wolf. “Really Waverly,” Wynonna takes another deep breath in to get herself familiar with the scent. “Who did you run off with? It ain’t Chump, I don’t recognize the smell.”

 

Well, if Waverly didn’t look sheepish before she sure does now. “Um, an incredibly good looking Alpha?”

 

“Seriously?” She puts her hand on Waverly’s forehead. “Your NOT even in heat Waves, no excuses whatsoever! Do you realize how dangerous that could have been, heat or no heat? Dude, I should just chain you up in your bedroom for doing such a dumb thing. Did this Alpha do anything to you? If they did I swear I’m gonna hunt them down and make them wish they never stepped in Purgatory.” She brushes back Waverly’s hair to check for a bite. 

 

At that Waverly slapped her sister’s hand away and started cackling like a crazy person. Wynonna’s anger dissipated a bit. “What? Why are you laughing?”

 

“Wy, its not what they did to me as it's what I did to them.” Wynonna’s jaw dropped. “Close you mouth, you’ll catch flies,” she giggles. “I kinda sorta followed them. The alpha was hunting just off of the land when I caught their scent. I caught them off guard but I reeeeealy couldn’t help myself Wy! Their scent, oh my god, their scent smelled like heaven and I just trotted right up to her…”

 

“Wait, did you just say her? Waves, I had know idea.”

 

Waverly blushed, “Um yeah, well I didn’t really know for sure either but after Champ I did a lot of thinking… I’m Bisexual Wynonna.”

 

“Well, baby girl, thats perfectly fine with me.” To hear this Waverly was relieved. She was the only person besides Gus who’s opinion really mattered. “So, what did you do to this poor unsuspecting alpha?”

 

“Ha, I totally sent marked her… you should have seen her face Wy, she had no clue what was going on. Anyways, you called, so I ran back. I didn’t get a chance to find out who she was.”

 

Wynonna was stunned once more, “Girl, if stupid could fly, you’d be a jet! Your lucky that alpha didn’t tare you a new one while it was trying to eat her catch. Your also lucky I’m not tearing you a new one. Don’t do it again and I will keep an eye out for this new female alpha. I don’t like new people around here, they always start trouble. If you see her again Waves, you STAY AWAY, ok?” At that Waverly just nods. “I’m serious Waverly!”

 

“OK! shesh!” She rolls her eyes and walks past Wynonna to head to her room. _No need to be a spoilsport._

 

“Waverly Earp! I saw that eye roll!”

 

*****

 

At 5a.m. an alarm clock cuts through the silence of Nicole's room. Rolling out of bed she smiles as she remembers what happened the other day. Today she had a mission, today she was going to find out who that other wolf was. Quickly showering and braiding her hair she takes one last look in the mirror at herself. “ _I think its time for a hair cut…”_ silently nodding an approval of the neatly pressed uniform and her overall appearance.

 

Hopping out of her beat up but trusty ford truck, Nicole heads in to the Sheriffs Department for her first day. She so excited that she’s finally found her dream job she’s arrived a half hour early for her 7a.m. shift. She knows today is probably going to be first day paper work and introductions but if she can do all that she thinks she might have time to snoop in the files.

 

“Hi,” she sticks out her hand. “Nicole Haught.”

 

“Names, Billy, Billy Reed,” grabbing the proffered hand and shaking it. “Let me go fetch Nedley for ya… erm, I mean Sheriff Nedley.”

 

“Ha, don’t worry Reed, I won’t tell,” Nicole says as she gives him her dimple popping smile.

 

Giving a nervous laugh Billy gestures to a set of benches, “you can have a seat while I go get him.”

 

After sitting for just a few moments Billy comes back out with Sheriff Nedley trailing behind.

 

“Nicole, early I see,” giving her a smile. “Great first impression.”

 

“Sir, it’s my belief that if you’re early, you’re on time. If you’re on time, you’re late. And if you’re late, well… you're really late.”

 

Nedley gives a little chuckle. “Reed over here could uses that advice.” Reed turns his head in mild embarrassment at the Sheriffs words.

 

“Now, not a whole lot of things for you today except paper work but if you get it done early you and Reed can take a walk around downtown. He can show you some points of interest and also introduce you to a few of the locals.”

 

Inwardly groaning to herself g _reat, now I won’t be able to look up who Wynonna is._ “That would be excellent, sir. I can’t wait!”

 

“Great! Well, you can take that desk over there in the corner and I’ll get Reed here to go over the paper work with you and if you have any questions that Reed can’t answer, I’ll be in my office. Welcome to the Purgatory Sheriffs Department Nicole.” With that Nedley heads back through the door he came from.

 

Sighing, Nicole heads over to the corner desk and takes a seat. _Well, at least I have a window to look out._

 

After a few hours of legal, heath care, tax, rules and regulation paper work all got done. Thankfully it was straight forward stuff that she was expecting and had all the information on hand so she wouldn’t have to search for it or come back to it later.

 

“Ready to do a patrol?” Reed says as he comes to stand in front of Nicole’s desk.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be!” Getting up out of her chair she swears under her breath as she hears the bones in her back crack. “Thank god thats all over with! Don’t think I could take another minute sitting in that chair.”

 

“Ha, yeah, sorry about that, Kenny took the good chair. We can find you a better one later. Lets head out and I’ll show you some shops and introduce you to some of the people.”

 

The day was perfect, sunny with cotton candy clouds and a slight wisp of wind. They headed down the street toward the main part of town. Purgatory was your ordinary, run of the mill, small town. The main drag had old buildings that looked a little rundown but on closer inspection you could tell they were well taken care of on the inside. Nicole paid close attention to every detail Reed spouted off and she made sure to ask questions about the history of each place they stopped. She enjoyed meeting the people too, they seem sweet and excepting of her, always greeting her with a smile and a ‘Welcome to Purgatory.’ 

 

After heading out of the only cafe in town, Nicole spotted an interesting individual walking, well sorta, more like stumbling, down the street. She was a dark brunette, wearing black skinny jeans, a leather jacket with fringe on the sleeves and some knee high boots. 

 

 _Is that, is that a gun stuck in her boot? Jesus, that’s one way to loose a foot._ “Hey Reed, who’s that?” Nicole nodded towards the woman.

 

“Oh man, if you can, you’ll wanna stay far away from that one. She’s trouble.”

 

“Trouble? If that’s what she is why are you telling me to stay away? Wouldn’t you wanna, you know, do something about said trouble?” Nicole asks with her eyebrows raised in confusion.

 

Gripping the back of his neck Reed thinks through his answer, “Well, yeah, but Nedley kinda has this unspoken agreement with her. You see she’s an Alpha and she can transition…she also has a small pack that has territory around the outskirts of Purgatory. Most of those people can also transition too. So anyway, she sorta has dealt with a few rogue wolfs here and there and also has kept a gang pack that call themselves The Revanates out of Purgatory. She’s done a lot but boy is she mean. I wouldn’t want to ever be on her bad side so I just stay clear of her if I can. Every once and awhile we put her in the drunk tank but thats about it. Nedley has a past with her though, had to arrest her and then send her to a ward when she shot her father.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, she shot her dad and she out walking the streets?” _Cripes! Why would they do such a thing?_

 

“Well, first of all, she was only thirteen when it happened and second, she was trying to protect her younger sister Waverly. You see, her father was a drunk man. He abused her mother so much that she left when the girls were little. After that her father started taking that rage out on them. One day he slapped the little one so much the it fractured her eye socket. Poor little Waverly was black and blue for weeks. Her sister had enough though and decided to take matters into her own hands. Nedley had to arrest her but he also helped plead her case and she was sent to a physic ward for a few years instead.”

 

“Wow, this is a lot…”

 

“Yeah, Wynonna has never been the same after that. Like I said before, she’s mean.”

 

“Wait, that’s Wynonna?” Nicole stares down the street at Wynonna’s back. _Wow, thats so fucked up._

 

“She’s also very protective of her pack and of course her little sister, Waverly. If you’d like I could introduce you to her? She the complete opposite of Wynonna, she was even voted most friendliest person in all of Purgatory.” Reed starts heading down the street without Nicole’s answer.

 

_I so hope Waverly is the Omega wolf I met the other day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a end note my wolves clothes change with them...so when they shift their clothing doesn't go to shreds. This ain't Twilight ;-P 
> 
> Also, they have "internal" and "external" thoughts...if you didn't catch that. The "external" thoughts, when they are in wolf form, other wolves can hear them but only by their mates or other wolves in their pack. Hope that makes sense...
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment if you have any questions or just want to leave some feed back (well, unless your gonna be an ass lol) 
> 
> If you catch an error, miss spelling or otherwise please let me know so I can edit it. thanks.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!!! just....wow! thank you all for the kudos and comments. I really wasn't expecting my fic to take off like that. I really appreciate the kind words.
> 
> This update is quicker because I already had half of it written before I posted the first chapter. Next one may not come as quick. I will keep writing and hopefully it will all live up to everyones expectations.

She had to jog to catch up to Reed but he wasn’t that far from her. They were quickly approaching a bar called Shorty’s. She noticed it earlier and was curious to see what kind of crowd it drew. The outside looked a little run down but had a beautiful dark brick facade that was hidden under a lush overgrowth of green vines. There was always people coming and going so it couldn’t be too bad inside.

 

Reed held the door open for Nicole and when she entered she came to a complete stop. This place definitely wasn’t what she expected. It was an older bar but she could tell that it was well taken care of. The bar top was made of oak that had some imperfections in it but made it look beautiful. Lighting in the place was perfect mood lighting and add in the soft music that was playing in the background, she can see why people came to this place. 

 

Finally, her eyes landed on the bartender. She was a small brunette, hair tied up into a messy bun. She was currently swaying her hips in a way that captivated all of Nicole’s attention. Her eyes slowly raked up the woman’s body and lingered on her midriff, currently on display due to her work shirt. She silently thanked Shorty, whoever he was. Continuing up, she stared also at the woman chest, this time she was interrupted by Reed who let out a not so subtle cough.  The bartender looked up and had caught her staring. She turned quickly towards Reed, she’s positive her neck and face were just as red as her hair. _Get it together Haught, not the first pretty girl you’ve seen… though she could quit possibly be the prettiest you’ve ever seen._

 

“Come on Haughtshot,” Reed says while taking the steps down. Internally groaning at the pun, Nicole follows once again behind Reed. Taking a seat at the bar Reed nods to the young bartender and introduces her to Nicole, “Waverly, this is Nicole Haught our new Deputy. Nicole, meet the nicest person in all of Purgatory, Waverly Earp.” At that he nudges Nicole’s arm and laughs.

 

Giggling, Waverly smiles and slaps Reed’s arm. “Well, it’s true… I have a sash and everything but seriously Billy, you told her about that vote didn’t you?” She sticks out her hand for Nicole. “Hi, nice to meet you Nicole. Hope your liking it here in our small town.”

 

“Oh, I’m really liking it. I’ve already run into some interesting people,” her eyes shining a bit when she takes Waverly’s hand. She’s close enough to the young woman to catch her scent. She's always had a better then average nose in human form, she didn’t need to be too close. The deputy is more then positive this beautiful person in front of her is the wolf from the other day, sunshine and callas. It was just so intoxicating. She gave Waverly her biggest smile, the one with the dimples that leaves all the girls swooning.

 

Waverly held on to her hand longer then normal. She had a feeling Nicole had a double meaning when she said she had met some interesting people and the smile she gave her, was she trying to flirt with her? Waverly had caught her staring after all. At this, Waverly herself realized she now was the one staring but didn’t really care. _Deputy Nicole ‘Haught’ indeed._ She raked her eyes up Nicole’s thin but muscle toned body, lingering just a fraction of a second on her chest, then upon her face. Her hair was done up perfectly, light makeup on her pale skin, and eyes that she could stare into for days. Everything about her was perfect.  _I bet she's never has a hair out of place…I think I change that._

 

Waverly feels Nicole squeeze her hand a bit and then lets it go. She gives her a smirk in return. “So, what are you officers up to today,” pulling her gaze from Nicole back to Reed.

 

“I was just, ah, giving Nicole here a tour of our little town,” Reed replies noticing the strange tension between the two ladies. “Visited some of the shops and introduced her to some of the other towns folk. Speaking of other towns folk, we just saw Wynonna stumbling down the street…”

 

Waverly dipped her head a bit. “Ha, um, yeah, I may have had something to do with that,” she said as she looked back up and flicked her eyes to Nicole and blushed a little. “She wasn’t to happy with me last night and clearly she isn’t still, so she came in today to do some day drinking.” 

 

“Wow,” Nicole looks at her watch _nearly 5pm “_ that must have been some heavy drinking…”

 

“With Wynonna, it’s always go big or go home,” Waverly replies.

 

“Well, she went big but now let hope she makes it home without starting some trouble,” Reed says as he gives Waverly a look.

 

Trying to change the subject, Waverly places her hands up on the bar, ever the bold one, drums her finger close to where Nicole has hers. “So, O _fficer Haught,_ plans this evening?” She has a sneaking suspicion but isn’t sure what to think of her just yet. “Drink here and have a chat? I could introduce you to a few more people.”

 

Nicole smirked, “Thank you for the offer Waverly but I have to find something for dinner. I haven’t had a chance to get to the grocery store since I’ve arrived in town the other day and after I think I’m going for a run.”

 

“Oh, ok, some other time then!” All little dejected she started to pull her hands off the bar but Nicole put a hand on top of hers.

 

Reed scuttles out of the stool and starts heading towards the door, clearly feeling awkward now. “We need to get back to the station Nicole. See ya later Waverly,” he shouts out over his shoulder.

 

Giving Waverly a warm smile Nicole says, “Another time Waverly, another time.”

 

In return Waverly gave her patented smile and wave as she replies, “See you some other time then,” _more like later tonight, Nicole. I’ll be going on a run myself._

 

_*****_

 

To say she was a little disappointed was an understatement… she was hoping that Waverly would have caught on to her subtle clues about going for a ‘run’ and ‘finding dinner.’ _What are you doing Nicole? You should have just gone back for drinks like the lady asked. Maybe I should loop around once more?_ It was getting late but once more around couldn’t hurt, right? Nicole hadn’t had a chance to run this much in wolf form when she was in the city so it was still a joy to do it even though she wanted to run into a curtain brown wolf.

 

After doing one more loop, still no Waverly. She did this one with her nose to the ground hoping to pick up her scent, but she got nota thing. _Maybe Wynonna found out, again? I hope I didn’t get her into too much trouble. Seems like Wynonna was more worried then angry._

 

After spending most of the evening out on her run she starts to head back to her place, still keeping her nose to the ground. When she finally makes it back she does a once around to make sure nothings out of place and to, even though it’s not really her thing, mark her territory. She rubs up against a few trees and sniffs each to be sure her scent is there. She doesn’t want any unwelcome visitors and by her smell she’s sure it would scare them off.

 

She slowly trots up her front steps onto the porch, shifts back into human form, unlocks her door, and walks in.

 

*****

 

What Nicole didn’t know is that Waverly was there the whole time. Waverly pretty much followed her the whole night. Another thing Nicole didn’t know was that Waverly is very good at research, all kinds of research, including following and watching people/wolves from afar. Tracking had been one of the things that she was better at then her sister, something she was immensely proud about seeing how Wynonna was good at just about everything else when it came to being a wolf. It help that she was a pretty small wolf too. Light, lean body, and soft small paws…it was almost like she was made to sneak around and in this moment she thanked the heavens for this gift. 

 

In the bar she had a sneaking feeling that Nicole was that other wolf and this just confirmed it. As soon as Waverly was off her shift, which conveniently was the same time Nicole got off hers, she had started to follow Nicole. First, she actually did go to the grocery store to Waverly’s annoyance, then to her house. She only had to wait a few minutes there to confirm her suspicion. She wanted to trot up to her so badly like she did the last time but she decide just to follow for now. She kinda liked watching Nicole from afar. 

 

_Yeah, nothing creepy about this Waverly._

 

Nicole was not bad to look at either, in both forms…In her wolf form Nicole stood tall, definitely leggy. She would tower over any other wolf she knew. She was also sleek but not skinny by any means, she had muscle. Waverly bet she was a very good fighter. What she admired the most about Nicole’s wolf was her gorgeous red hair and her piercing eyes, thats what caught her attention the moment she saw her. The added bonus was her scent, Waverly has never been attracted to someone by their scent before. Champ’s had been like a wet dog to her, Nicole’s scent was strong and something no one could miss. 

 

Through out the run she was careful to make sure she stayed down wind and behind Nicole. She laughed to herself when she saw what Nicole was trying to do with her nose sticking in the dirt. It was a useless attempt, she was just that good. After following her back to her place and watching her enter the house Waverly couldn’t help herself and went straight to one of the trees Nicole had marked and took a deep breath in. She rolled her eyes while closing them and sighed.

 

Turning back around she watched Nicole turn off lights down stairs and turn one on up stairs, that must have been her bedroom. She was intrigued so she hopped up the tree onto a big branch and watched Nicole from her perch. A million thoughts went through her head as she watched Nicole do her nightly routine. Nicole had sat on her bed and was currently bushing out her hair, she wished she could run her hands through that hair… suddenly those thoughts ceased when she saw Nicole move towards the window. She thought she was caught but that wasn’t the case. At the last second Nicole turned her back to the window and started to take her shirt off. _Holy rain buckets!_ Trying, but not really trying to tare her eyes way, she stared at Nicole’s beautiful back. It was flawless pale skin. Then she saw her reaching around to unhook her bra. _Nope, nope, I can’t. Too much!_ With that she lightly hops down to the ground as quietly as she could and bolts.

 

Making it back home before Wynonna, Waverly headed straight to the bathroom and into a cold shower to try to clear her head of the images of a half naked Nicole and thoughts that went with them. It had her so worked up that the cold water wasn’t much help. _Maybe my heat is coming sooner then I thought._ Pressing her head up against the cool tile of the shower, she tried to calm herself. She felt kinda sorta guilty. _Ok, not that guilty,_ she thought to herself with a smile on her lips. She bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan from the images, hoping to high heaven that it wasn’t too loud. After standing in the spray of the water for a few minutes she started to shiver, _sure now the cold kicks in._ Quickly hopping out of the shower, she dried off and headed to her room. She heard a cupboard door slamming shut and scurried faster to her room not wanting to face her sister in this particular moment. Once in the safety of her room she dragged on some sleeping shorts and a tank then slid into bed. She was about to shut off her bedside lamp when Wynonna poked her head in through the door. 

 

“Ever hear of knocking?” Waverly said in a deadpan voice.

 

“Nope,” Wynonna quipped back with a cocky smile. “Soooo, how was your evening baby girl? _Run_ into any hot _red_ wolves?”

 

“Nope,” giving the short answer back to her sister. _She’ll never know…_

 

“Oh, ok, if you say so. By the way, on my way outta the bar this afternoon I’m pretty sure I saw a new face, a redheaded lady cop. You didn’t hear about her or even see her?”

 

 _Stick to the one word answer,_ “nope.”

 

Wynonna narrows her eyes. “M’kay, well I think I might go over to introduce myself tomorrow, wanna come with?”

 

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ Waverly pinches the bridge of her nose, “Wy, could you just, not?”

 

“Ha!” Wynonna yelled while pointing a finger at the younger Earp, “You’re a terrible little lier baby girl. What did I say about staying away from her?” 

 

“Well to be fair, I didn’t realize it was her _and_ she came into Shorty’s with Billy. Couldn’t exactly say, ‘hey, you’re a redhead, by any chance was that you out in the woods I ran into and started scent marking?’ Yeah, that would have been awkward.” _That’s right, no way in hell I am telling her I practically stalked her all evening._

 

“Ugh, fine! You’re off the hook for now…but she’s not.” 

 

Before Waverly could protest, Wynonna had turned on her heel and walked out the room and shut the door. She wasn’t sure what her sister was planning on doing.

 

Waverly pulled up her blanket over her head and groaned. _Ahhh, this is sooo much more worse then I thought it would be!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Nicole finds out Waverly was at her house and decides to be bold and Wynonna finally meets the redhead. 
> 
> I promise, things will heat up a little bit more in the next chapter.
> 
> Comments, question, suggestions are always welcomed.
> 
> Thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to get out. I hope it's good for ya'll... don't know why but this chapter didn't come as easy as the first two. It felt like pulling teeth. Didn't help that I had lot of things going on at once either! 
> 
> I only scanned this once to check for errors. Its getting late where I'm at so sorry if I slipped up.

Waking up early had always been an easy thing for Nicole to do but this morning wasn’t easy. She had a restless night of sleep because she dreamed of a certain brown wolf. These dreams were good dreams but ones that would make her wake up with need. She was pretty sure her rut was just around the corner and that might be a problem. She was always moodier, so much so that she would hide away in her house wherever she was living. A tad ashamed because that wasn’t her and she didn’t want anyone to think less of her. She doesn’t think she can hide away this time. Moving here and joining the sheriffs department she had to prove her worth. They didn’t know her so she had make sure she showed up to her shifts, do as they asked, and not get into any trouble. If she did those things she's sure they would respect her and trust her opinion faster.

 

Nicole practically rolled out of bed and on to the floor with a groan. She felt the change coming, it always made her uncomfortable at first but she knew that it was normal for female alphas grow. Nicole was big for a female but she knew she was bigger then most males too. She could be a bit smug about it sometimes but it's not something she’d mention to others… she doesn’t do the whole “lets whip them out to see who’s bigger” like most alpha males do.  While she is on the floor she sees two yellow eyes peeking out from under the bed at her. “Oh, don’t give me that look!” _Damn cat with her judgy eyes._ With one last groan she pushes herself up off the floor and pads to the bathroom with the bushy tailed cat following behind her.

 

Once she was all set, cat feed, teeth brushed, and dressed for work, she headed out the door. It was a dark morning, she was pretty sure it would be raining later that day. _Great, just what I need, a shitty day. This should make my foot patrol “fun.”_ As Nicole got close to her car a gust of wind came across her face and she froze. _No freaking way! How? How did she know where I was?_ She walked over to one of the trees she had marked the night before and stared at it almost waiting for it to talk to her, to give her the answers she was seeking. She leaned forward and smelled the tree. Waverly definitely had been up against this tree. Nicole tilted her head to the sky and inhaled again. As she exhaled she opened her eyes. Something caught her eye up in the tree and she tried to squinted to see it better but it didn’t help, it was too far up the tree. Rolling up her sleeves on her sheriffs uniform shirt she jumped to the lowest branch on the tree and pulled herself up. As she neared the branch second branch she could see claw marks… she knows these are wolf claw marks, it had to be Waverly. Once she got up the third branch she saw what she was looking for, it was a small tuff of fur, golden brown, Waverly’s. Nicole lifted it to her nose and smelled the omegas pheromones. _God damnit, Waverly! Something had you turned on._ Nicole closed her eyes tight and shook her head trying to get images out. _Your better then this, you’ll get through your rut without being a typical alpha asshole._ Slowly she opened her eyes once more and stared straight ahead at her house. Again, she was shocked once more. _That cheeky little wolf! She must have been getting a great peep show!!!_ Nicole could see into most of her bedroom and see the door to the master bathroom too. She decided to flip the tables on Waverly and catch her off guard. All her pervious thoughts about not going all alpha flew right out the window. She wanted Waverly to be a bit frightened but she also wanted to make her feel just as off balanced as she felt.

 

Hopping down from the tree she jumps into her truck and makes her way to work, she’s already making plans to visit Waverly at the bar. She hopes that Waverly will deny being at her house that way she can tease the omega a bit, make her feel how she feels.

 

***** 

 

It was one long ass day. Nicole swears she looked at the clock every hour on the hour, time didn’t move as fast as she would like. “Watch cha keep looking at that clock for Nicole?” Reed says with a little smirk. Nicole just gives him the side eye. “Eager to go home to that cat or to go visit with a certain little bartender?”

 

“Shut it Reed,” Nicole growls out. _Ugh, he is not going to tease me about this._ “Reed, cover me for the last hour.” She doesn’t even bother asking. There is no way she going to get the paper work done whether or not she’s distracted. 

 

“Sure thing, Nicole. Tell Waverly I say hi.”

 

Quickly putting on her hat Nicole doesn’t even bother with a reply. As she starts to walk out she throws up her middle finger to Reed. She hears him snicker. _Jackass_

 

When Nicole walks through the doors at Shorty’s she stops just inside the doors at the top of the steps. She sees Waverly once again in a short cropped t-shirt that shows off her mid-drift. Nicole’s eyes snap up to Waverly’s a second later when she realizes Waverly is looking right at her. _Ugh, this is not how its supposed to go Nicole. Your supposed to be the one throwing the other off beat._ She blushes a bit and ducks her head while taking the steps down towards the bar top. When she reaches the bar she looks up and around the rest of Shorty’s, it's completely empty. Not normal, even for a week day. Taking a deep breath in she slides a stool out from the bar and sits. Waverly gives her a smirk. “Hey.”

 

“Hi Nicole, what brings you in?”

 

 _You,_ “Just here to grab a beer, it was a long day at work.”

 

“Oh? Everything good?” Waverly grabs a beer out from one of the coolers under the bar top, pops the cap off and hands it to Nicole. Nicole takes a long swig from the bottle, downs half before she answers.

 

“Yeah, just a long day doing boring paper work. So, did you end up sticking around here last night? Sorry I didn’t stay, like a said, I had a few things to do last night…” Nicole swears she saw the brunette jump a little at the question. She gave Waverly a little smirk of her own. Nicole wants to see if Waverly will admit to stalking her, not that she minds one Waverly Earp stalking her…

 

“Um, yeah I had a beer or two with Chrissy Nedley.” She was starting to look awfully nervous, even started to pick up clean glasses to wipe them down again, purposely not looking at Nicole. 

 _Mmm, nervous Waverly is pretty cute. Wonder how far I can take this._ “Oh, you’re friends with the Sheriff’s daughter? Good to know! Ya’ll have fun then? I’ll have to chat with her tomorrow, get the scoop!”

 

“Er, yeah, fun, it was fun…want another beer?” Nicole wasn’t finish with her current one and without waiting for an answer Waverly turns but doesn’t go for the beer, instead she goes for the Whiskey from the top shelve. Nicole has had enough so while Waverly still had her back turned, Nicole walked around the bar and slides right behind Waverly putting her arms on either side of the brunette trapping her, Waverly freezes.

 

Nicole leans into Waverly’s back, pressing all of her front into Waverly’s back.  She leans down and runs her nose from the bartender’s shoulder up her neck to her ear. _God, she smells amazing._ Leaning in a bit more she whispers, “Waves, I KNOW exactly what you were doing last night, no need to make things up. You know, I could charge you with stalking a police officer.” She loves switching the tables on the woman and she can tell Waverly is at a loss for words and slightly turned on by the scent rolling off her at the moment.

 

Waverly IS a tad turned on by this but is also scared because she doesn’t really know Nicole other then she’s a cop. She fears she might either get arrested for stalking Nicole or Nicole may not like Waverly in the same way. “I, uh, um…don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

A low growl escapes Nicole’s lips at Waverly’s response. _No way is she going to deny this. Time to up the game!_ “Oh, sure you do.” Nicole rolls her hips into the smaller woman’s ass so Waverly could feel all of her length. Then she moves her knee up and in between the bartender’s legs. 

 

At this, Waverly lets out a small whimper. “Fine, you got me! I followed all night!”

 

Taking a sharp inhale, Nicole press her leg up a little more. “All night? But how?”

 

“All night but I swear I didn’t see anything, I left once you were in your bedroom,” Waverly groans out. The pressure down between her legs was getting her, she was becoming very wet, almost embarrassingly so. She still wasn’t sure if Nicole wanted her like she wanted the redhead.  “Tracking, it’s my.…” Nicole lifts her leg again. “God, Nicole, It’s my…it’s my gift. Not many know I can do it without being noticed.”

 

“Mmm, I’m sure you got quite the show,” she growls out.

 

“I swear Nicole, I left before you…” Waverly was cut off once more when Nicole rolled her hip into her.

 

“Waves, I wouldn’t even care if you did see. I will admit I was stunned the first time I met you but you wanted my attention. You scent marked me,” Nicole growls out.  “Well, now you got my attention. I maybe going into rut…” she rolls her hips into Waverly to make her point “and I want you Waverly Earp,” She runs her nose along her neck. “I want to eventually make you mine but your all I can think of since I met you and I want to get to know you fir…”

 

A few feet behind them there is a loud bang of the door closing, a growl, and then the sound of nails taring into the wood of the floor. Just as Nicole turned a brown wolf grabs her leg and drags her back away from Waverly. In the blink of an eye Nicole shifts, snapping and baring her teeth at this other wolf to get them to let her leg go. Nicole is so much bigger then what the other wolf was expecting, it shocks them into letting go but it was only a second before the wolf lunged at Nicole again. The two wolves went rolling across the bar knocking over tables and chairs while trying to get at each others necks and putting the other into submission. Nicole would get the upper hand only to have the brown wolf sneakily use her body weight to counter and slip out from under her. This went on for what felt like a few minutes until both of them froze when they heard a gunshot over their heads. Both turn to one angry looking Waverly Earp holding a shotgun.  

 

Nicole’s jaw is dropped open at the sight in front of her. _Wow! She looks hot when she’s angry!_ She shakes her head to get those thoughts out of her head. She turns back to the wolf she places herself between them and Waverly and lets out a low growl. Soon she feels a hand run up her back to her shoulder. Slightly turning her head she sees Waverly at her side. “It’s ok Nicole, it’s only Wynonna.”

 

At the mention of her name Wynonna lets out a growl of her own but this time directed at Waverly. “That enough Nonna, I’m a grown ass adult and can take care of myself!”

 

“Didn’t look that way to me baby girl,” Wynonna says seconds after shifting back so she could speak with both Nicole and Waverly. She shoots daggers in Nicole’s direction. 

 

Nicole lets out a huff and Waverly runs her hand down from Nicole’s shoulder to her front leg, gives it a squeezes then lets go. Nicole takes a long look at Waverly and shifts back herself earning herself a small smile from the bartender. As she takes a step forward towards Waverly two things happen, one she feels a sharp pain on her calf and Wynonna makes a move towards her in a threatening manner. 

 

“I said enough Wynonna! Look what you did! You,” Waverly points to Nicole angrily, “you sit there. And you,” pointing to Wynonna, “ you can pick up this mess and apologize to Nicole.”

 

“Ha, fat chance! Red can clean up the mess on her own. I was just doing what I do best, protecting my family. I warned you, baby girl, this one stinks of wolf musk… your in rut aren’t you, Red? Bet if I came in two seconds later she would have had you pinned, marked and knotted.”

 

“For fucks sake Nonna!” Waverly shouts out.

 

“Yes, for _fucks_ sake.” Wynonna shouts back and then glares at Nicole again. Waverly moves in between the two.

 

“Screw you wynonna!”

 

“Don’t think I was the one about to be screwed.”

 

“Agh! Just fucking leave if you going to be a childish twit!” 

 

Wynonna raises both her hands in surrender. “Fine, but if anything happens to you it’s your own damn fault and I will be going after big red over there.” Turning on her heel, wynonna strides to the door and gives Nicole one last angry glare then disappears out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments... let me know what you liked, what you didn't like or if you have any ideas that I might be able to use.
> 
> I think it will probably take about the same amount of time to write the next chapter. It'll give me time to do it right (hopefully) and that way I'm not rushing if life gets a bit crazy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> <3 Kuh


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter... personally. I like my Wynonna background story but not sure about the rest. I thought it was a tough chapter to write for some reason. 
> 
> Read, leave a comment, let me know what ya'll think. Also, if you catch any misspellings or grammatical errors or if a sentence just doesn't sound right let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy

Waverly takes a breath or two to get her bearings straight and then slowly turns toward Nicole who currently seems interested in the something across the room, her eyebrows knitted together with a worrisome frown on her face. She takes a minute to look over the Alpha, her gorgeous red hair, her toned arms, and then down to her injured leg. _How am I going to fix this ruined moment?_

 

“Nicole…”

 

At hearing her name, Nicole quickly stands up and takes a limping step towards Waverly and the door, “Waves, look, maybe I should go. I didn’t mean to get in between you and wy…”

 

In an instant Waverly becomes upset, upset because they started something and now Nicole wants to leave? _Not happening._ “I said sit, Nicole!” Nicole immediately sits back down, not wanting to fight with an angry Waverly. “Good girl.”

 

Nicole lets out a small chuckle.“I’m not a dog.”

 

“Do as you’re told. You aren’t leaving here without me stitching you up.”

 

“It’s ok, I’ll just go to the ER and have them do it.”

 

“You'll be waiting there for a while if you do. I can do it just as well as they can and you won’t have to wait. Now, I’m going to run upstairs and grab the first aid kit so STAY,”Waverly says giving Nicole a piercing looking, daring her to get up again. She heads to the stares and just as she takes the first one she hears Nicole.

 

“Do I get a treat if I do?” The look Waverly gives her at the remark has her throat going dry and she tries swallowing down the lump that just formed there. “I’ll be good, I’ll stay.” _Note to self, don’t joke around an angry Waverly._

 

Waverly doesn’t bother with a reply just turns back and bolts up the steps. She isn’t gone for long, the first aid kit was tucked under the sink in the tiny apartment above the bar. She snatches it out and double checks every thing she needs is in there. She also grabs a dish towel and a bottle of aspirin. She bounds back down the stairs and is relieved that Nicole actually listened.

 

She quickly walks towards Nicole and picks up one of the turned over tables then moves it closer to where the redhead sits waiting. She sets the first aid kit down on the table along with the towel. Then she turns towards the bar and grabs two glasses to fill with water. Setting those down she opens the bottle of aspirin and shakes out three and takes one of the glasses and holds it out to Nicole. “Take,” is all she says.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Nicole says and holds Waverly’s gaze while taking the pills and drinking a sip of water to wash them down.

 

Waverly grabs the first aid then kneels down in front of Nicole. She busies herself looking through the kit not looking at Nicole anymore. Reaching down Nicole lifts the bartenders chin with a hooked finger. “Waverly, I’m sorry.” Nicole stared into Waverly’s eyes for what felt like an eternity.

 

“What are you sorry for?” Waverly said with her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 

Nicole lets out a sigh. “For letting my Alpha control me more then I want, for pinning you, for Wynonna, for creating this mess?”

 

“Stop. I find it sexy how you came on to me and besides I lead you on a bit by scent marking you and then kinda sorta stalked you…”

 

“Kinda sorta?”

 

Waverly snorts at that causing Nicole to smile in return at how cute that sound was. “Ok, I was stalking you but seriously, I ah…I um…like you a lot Nicole. So don’t be sorry about you coming on to me the way you did and as for Wynonna, well, thats a long story. Let me stitch you up and I tell you the short version of why she’s the way she is.”

 

Waverly looks back down at the first aid kit and pulls out bandages, a needle, thread, and alcohol wipes. She then reaches up to the table and grabs the towel and other glass of water. “Roll up your pant leg,” she says nodding to Nicole’s leg. The officer does has she told. After dipping the towel into the water she places her hand to the back of Nicole’s ankle and pulls it toward her a bit more, then slowly runs her hand up the back of her leg to her knee enjoying the feel of her smooth skin and tone muscle. The touch caused Nicole to shiver a bit and it didn’t go unnoticed by Waverly.

 

Waverly starts to wipe away the blood before sanitizing the area with the alcohol wipes. “So the thing with Wynonna…She’s been mated and marked with another alpha, his name is Doc, Doc Holliday. He’s in our little pack of misfits. They’ve been on and off again for a while before they committed. Things were going great for a while,” Waverly paused. G _od, Wynonna’s gonna kill me for telling Nicole this._ She took a deep breath in and continued, “Wynonna got pregnant, with a son, but a few months in she lost the pup.”

 

She gives herself a minute to clean Nicole’s leg with the alcohol wipes and then focuses on threading the needle to stitch up the wound on her leg. “Both of them were devastated and they argued a lot. Doc ended up leaving for a few years, he’s back now but things are still very rocky. Anyway, when Doc left and even though she is an alpha, she was shunned. People weren’t very kind to her. As you know, Omegas are spit on and treated like shit when they are marked and then left. People would think something is wrong, like we can’t have pups or something. What she went through is probably only half as bad as what it would be like for me. I think she fears that happening to me so she’s overly protective.” Waverly was just finishing up the last of the stitches and she fell silent.

 

Nicole completely understands and her heart breaks just a bit for Wynonna, for her losing a pup. She was unsure how to tell Waverly about how she feels, unsure how to explain her connection she has, unsure if she wants to even tell her about how she could ‘hear’ her even though she’s not apart of the Earp pack or even mated with her yet. She was unsure until that moment, she needed to let Waverly know that she wasn’t going anywhere. “Waves, look at me,” she waited until the brunette looked up and held her gaze. “I don’t think I could ever leave you. From the very moment we met I felt this connection with you, I still don’t understand it but I think that we were meant to be together. That day when we met and were staring into each others eyes something just shocked me, I felt it first in my paws then it finally came to rest right here.” She grabbed Waverly’s hand and pulled it to her chest right over her heart.

 

Waverly looked down at her hand and flexed her fingers a bit when she felt Nicole’s racing heart beat. “After that I could hear you, I could hear you in your wolf form.” Waverly looked back up with wide eyes. “Yeah, I know thats unheard of right? I was so sure you’d be able to hear me but you couldn’t. Anyway my point, my point is this is the universe telling me that we belonged. Waves, I will follow you to the ends of the earth and back. I know that sounds insane because we don’t know each other. This is what I was trying to tell you before Wynonna interrupted. I want to get to know you Waverly Earp, all of you.”

 

“I ah, think I felt, felt something too… you know the first time we met. I really can’t describe it myself but I think it was similar. For me, when your scent hit me, I felt like an electric shock? I don’t know… I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Nicole, if this is something, whatever this something is, is what we want to do, we’ll need to find a way to deal with Wynonna. I’m really sorry about her attacking you.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Waverly.” Nicole felt the need to comfort her. She reached out brushing her thumb along her cheek and then tucked a loose strand of hair behind Waverly ear. Nicole can see a pleading look in the brunette’s eyes. She decides to lean in a bit waiting for permission, and she gets it with a small nod of the head. She leans all the way forward capturing Waverly’s lips.

 

It was like heaven. It was slow and soft. Nicole’s hand rested below Waverly’s ear, thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Waverly ran her hand from where it rested on Nicole’s heart to the back of her neck and ran her other hand around to the back of the officer’s shoulder, pulling her closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of Nicole’s heart against her chest.

 

The kiss turned into something else as soon as Waverly decided to nip Nicole’s bottom lip. Nicole inhaled sharply and let out a low moan. She drags Waverly up off the floor and into her lap so the bartender is straddling her. Parting her lips she deepens the kiss and circles her arms around the shorter woman. In the back of her mind she recognized what a perfect fit they are. They sat in middle of the bar kissing for what felt like an eternity. Nicole’s hands run down Waverly’s spine to the swell of her ass and pulls her in sharply so the young bartender can fully feel all of Nicole. When Nicole grinds her hips up into her and gets a sexy low moan in response she slows down a bit, knows this is not how she wants this to happen. She gives Waverly a soft peck on the lips, her nose, and then her forehead. Chuckling a bit when Waverly tries to pull her head back. She captures Waverly's wrists and pulls a bit further away. “Waves, as much as I want this and as painful as it is to stop, we have to stop. As you know and _feel_ , I just started my rut and this is not how I want this to happen.” Groaning Waverly lets her head hang back and stares at the ceiling. “Hey, I meant what I said, I want to know you better first and I also would like to make sure Wynonna knows that I’m not the kind of Alpha that would just take and run. You said we had to find a way to deal with her and me taking you right here right now would not be a good way of going about that.”

 

Still staring at the ceiling Waverly releases a breath and smiles. Tilting her head back down she looks into Nicole’s eyes for a moment. “Your right. God, how did I get so lucky? I think I like you even more for understanding Wynonna and caring about what her in all this. Come on Haught, lets clean up a bit. It’s a pretty slow tonight so I’m sure Shorty won’t mind me closing early. We can stop and pick up some Chinese and go to the homestead. I’ll introduce you to the pack and maybe we can sit down and talk with Wyn.”

 

“Greaaat, meet the pack and a chat with Wynonna!”

 

Waverly playfully slaps Nicole’s shoulder knowing she was just being sarcastic. Leaning forward she then whispers into her ear, “Be a good girl and maybe I’ll give you another treat…” She nips her ear and darts towards the bar to start cleaning.

 

“Hey, no fair!”


	5. Not a chapter chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy national coming out day!

Sorry, not sorry. Just wanted to wish everyone happy national coming out day! Whether your in the closet or your out, know that I’ll support you no matter what... you just be you. Love you all <3 Happy national coming out day.

 

P.s. If anyone ever needs someone to just listen, I’m here for you.

 

P.p.s. I was given the great opportunity of participate in the NOH8 campaign today of all days... if you get a chance to participate do it! No regrets! 


End file.
